


Jeszcze raz, z uczuciem!

by bardzo_czarny_kot, miss_Carrot



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Crack Fic, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Musical
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Carrot/pseuds/miss_Carrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mściciele okazują się największą porażką SHIELD w historii tej organizacji. Nick Fury stara się temu zaradzić. Śpiewająco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeszcze raz, z uczuciem!

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na forum Mirriel, napisane we współpracy z niezastąpioną **Marchwią** , która zawsze służy mi piosenką, kiedy jej potrzebuję. Serio, to nie jest pierwszy raz! :)

 

Nick Fury wyglądał na wkurzonego. Kiedy indziej Tony powiedziałby, że to jeszcze nic nie znaczy, bo Fury _zawsze_ wyglądał na wkurzonego (serio, kiedy był mały, musiał się skrzywić, jak akurat wiatr zawiał w drugą stronę i tak mu już zostało), ale tego dnia w jego rozbieganych, chytrych oczkach (o, _pardon_ , oczku) widać było rzadki błysk prawdziwej, morderczej psychozy.

Tony znał to spojrzenie trochę lepiej niż inni, jako że zwykle było ono zarezerwowane specjalnie dla niego, w związku z czym dla swojego własnego dobra musiał nauczyć się je rozpoznawać szybko i bezbłędnie.

— O cokolwiek chodzi, ja tego nie zrobiłem — zastrzegł więc przezornie, jednocześnie w myślach dobierając odpowiedni stop metali do swojej nowej zabawki, Quinjeta.

— Nie denerwuj mnie, Stark — odwarknął Fury, nawet odwracając się w stronę Tony’ego (cham jeden i prostak). Tony co prawda również ani na chwilę nie podniósł wzroku znad swojego tabletu, ale on przynajmniej robił coś ważne… — I przestań się bawić tym elektronicznym gównem, kiedy mówię! — Fury wyszarpnął mu Starkblet z rąk. ( _Wyszarpnął_! Czy przysięgli to słyszeli, czy zanotowali w kajecikach? Nick Fury _wyszarpnął_ Tony’emu Starkowi z rąk jego własną własność, no w tym kraju to chyba jest przynajmniej trochę karalne, nie?)

— Pozwę cię za mobbing — zdecydował na głos Tony. (Rozważał jeszcze przemoc psychiczną i groźby karalne, ale ostatecznie uznał, że mobbing będzie o zabawniejszy).

— Skręcę ci kark.

Ale się facet jednak uparł na te groźby, no!

Zanim Tony zdążył uraczyć towarzystwo kolejną ze swoich ciętych ripost… Chociaż w tej chwili akurat mało kto _raczył się_ tą kulturalną wymianą zdań między Tonym a Furym. Steve miał skitraną pod stołem książkę — i to, o zgrozo, taką zwykłą, papierową, bo przestawianie go na elektronikę szło opornie nawet Tony’emu; Natasza w skupieniu piknikowała paznokcie; Clint zsunął na nos okulary, co oznaczało, że przysypiał; Thor natomiast podśpiewywał pod nosem coś, co musiało być hymnem na jego własną cześć, bo nic innego nie mogłoby być tak niezrozumiałe i jednocześnie rymować każdego wersu na przemian z Odinson lub Mjolnir. Tak więc zanim Tony kogokolwiek uraczył itepe, itede, do sali konferencyjnej zajrzał Bruce.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i zajął ostatnie wolne miejsce, niestety nie obok Tony’ego. Było to o tyle niefortunne, że cokolwiek Fury miał do powiedzenia, było to najprawdopodobniej niewymownie nudne, więc Tony planował w tym czasie podzielić się z Bruce’em swoimi planami dotyczącymi Quinjeta. Chociaż teraz, kiedy Fury zabrał mu tablet… Tony heroicznym wysiłkiem opanował nadchodzącego wielkimi krokami focha i postanowił mimo wszystko poświęcić jakieś pięć — niech będzie pięć _i pół_ procent swojej uwagi Fury’emu i jego głupiemu zebraniu.

Pozostałe dziewięćdziesiąt cztery i pół procenta wlepiło wzrok w blat stołu.

— Nie będę owijał w bawełnę — zaczął Fury, nie owijając w bawełnę — jesteście beznadziejni.

Słysząc to, Steve zamknął książkę, wyprostował się i wszedł dyrektorowi w słowo tak, jak w czasie wojny musiał szarżować na niemieckie czołgi — brawurowo, ale bez żadnego pomyślunku:

— Sir, z całym szacunkiem, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby…

— W dupie mam to, co się tobie, Rogers, wydaje — Fury kontynuował niefrasobliwie. Tony postanowił poświęcić spotkaniu już całe osiem procent uwagi, bo wszystko, co drażniło Kapitana Amerykę, było zwykle albo bardzo zabawne, albo _made in Germany_. — Stwierdzam tylko prosty fakt: ssiecie. Sram na takie ratowanie świata, kiedy prawie cały Manhattan zostaje wypierdolony w kosmos, a jedno z was musi praktycznie popełnić samobójstwo, żeby temu zapobiec.

Tony położył dłoń na sercu.

— Och, Nick — westchnął cienkim głosem. — Nie wiedziałem, że ci tak na mnie zależy.

— _Morda_ , Stark. Tak jak mówiłem, obecny stan rzeczy jest nie do przyjęcia. Nie będę tolerował miernoty i niekompetencji w mojej jednostce. Jeszcze jeden taki wyskok, a Rada Bezpieczeństwa przypieprzy w nas jakąś gównianą rezolucją i tyle się widzieliśmy na legalu, panowie pseudobohaterowie.

— I panie pseudobohaterki — dodała mimochodem Natasza, zdmuchując pyłek z paznokci. Natasza miała hyzia na punkcie takich drobiazgów, serio.

— _Nieważne_ — stwierdził z naciskiem Fury. Natasza tylko rzuciła mu spod rzęs przeciągłe spojrzenie, a spojrzenie to wyrażało więcej niż tysiąc kul. — Ważne, że udało nam się z agentką Hill znaleźć sposób na wyjście z tego szamba. Nie musicie dziękować — rzucił zgryźliwie na koniec, wodząc po zebranych szalonym okiem.

— Nie zamierzaliśmy — włączył się do debaty Clint. Ha, żeby Tony tak umiał spać, ale i nie spać zarazem! Ileż pracy więcej mógłby wykonać w czasie, który tak bezsensownie marnuje na sen. Może dałoby się skonstruować rodzaj połączonego z mózgiem falami elektromagnetycznymi hełmu, który…

— Na szczęście to moja operacja i ja waszego błogosławieństwa nie potrzebuję — parsknął Fury, opierając się ciężko (i złowrogo, Fury bardzo dobrze robił takie rzeczy złowrogo) o stół.

— Wściekły Mikołaju — zadudnił niespodziewanie Thor — azali wdży?

— Zaliwżdy też nie potrzebuję — przytaknął Fury, w odpowiedzi na co Thor zmarszczył tylko potężnie czoło, ale już się nie odezwał.

— Dyrektorze, dosyć już tych gier słownych — westchnął Bruce, poprawiając machinalnie okulary na nosie. — Proszę nam powiedzieć, co pan planuje. — Mój Boże, Bruce był zajebisty, prawie tak totalnie zajebisty jak zbroja, projekt Quinjeta oraz nawalony margaritami Rhodey w przydrożnym meksykańskim barze. Tony miał najfajniejsze zabawki i najfajniejszych przyjaciół, bez dwóch zdań. Bruce co prawda nie zaczepiał jeszcze po pijaku miejscowych mistrzów _lucha libre_ , ale może to dlatego, że zna się z Tonym stosunkowo niedługo, więc wszystko przed nim.

— Długo się zastanawiałem, dlaczego jesteście taką jedną wielką chodzącą porażką — Fury dla odmiany postanowił złowrogo poprzechadzać się po pokoju — ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. W końcu mnie olśniło! Czegokolwiek wam brakuje, brakuje wam tego w najbardziej dosłownym i oczywistym sensie. Otóż brakuje wam jeszcze jednej osoby w zespole.

— Mam szczerą nadzieję, że to będzie kobieta — zapaliła się do tego pomysłu Natasza. — Nie osiągnęlibyśmy jeszcze co prawda pełnego parytetu, ale byłby to duży krok na przód. Jestem pewna, że Carol Danvers byłaby skłonna…

— Jeszcze jednej, w-dupie-mam-jakiej-płci osoby — dokończył Fury i Natasza znowu spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. Tony mimowolnie podziwiał odwagę (albo głupotę) Fury’ego, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że wyrzut ze strony Nataszy ma zwykle siłę rażenia porównywalną z koktajlem Mołotowa. — Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się więc, czy nie przekręcić do Spider-Mana, ale przypomniało mi się, że jego tożsamość jest tajniejsza od najbardziej tajnych akt CIA, a poza tym nikt mi nie da gwarancji, że smarkacz ma już dowód osobisty i przynajmniej w miarę porządne ubezpieczenie zdrowotne. Dlatego ostatecznie zleciłem agentce Hill zrobienie małego wywiadu, można by rzec, _rozpoznania rynku_ — tu Fury zrobił dramatyczną przerwę. — Hill znalazła kilku kandydatów, wspólnie wybraliśmy jednego.

— Hip, hip, hurra i takie tam — odezwał się Tony, jako że nikt inny jakoś się to tego nie kwapił — ale kiedy wreszcie poznamy tego naszego zbawcę i osobistego Chrystusa?

— Dyrektorze, nie jestem przekonany co do poprawności procedury rekrutacyjnej, którą pan przeprowadził. — Rogers to zawsze miał jakieś problemy z przepisami, a raczej z ich nieprzestrzeganiem. Zasrany służbista. — Nie skonsultował pan swojej decyzji z żadnym członkiem Inicjatywy…

— Mikołaju, kimże jest-li ten szlachetny wojownik, za którego ręczysz słowem swoim?

— Jasne, bo najbardziej to nam brakuje jeszcze więcej testosteronu…

— Dyrektorze Fury, nie może pan podejmować takich decyzji…

— Ej, Nat, zakład, że ten też będzie walnięty?

— Dobra, Nicky, pokaż już tego pajaca i oddaj mi w końcu Starkblet, to nie jest tania rzecz, a boję się, że mi zepsujesz…

— Wściekły Mikołaju, nie słyszysz-li, o co zapytuje cię Syn Odyna?

— Sto rubli, Clint. W twardej walucie.

— Cisza! — wrzasnął Fury; oko latało mu już na wszystkie strony. Przycisnął jakiś sprytnie schowany pod blatem stołu guzik i przemówił do mebla: — Hill, wprowadź ostatniego Mściciela.

Tony łaskawie uniósł wzrok.

Do Sali konferencyjnej wkroczyła żwawym krokiem Maria Hill, jak zawsze zapięta pod samą szyję (nie żeby miało to jakieś znaczenie przy tak obcisłym mundurze), z włosami związanymi w ciasny koczek i doskonale obojętną miną. Szybko usunęła się na bok, umożliwiając przybyszowi odpowiednio efektowne wejście.

Już po chwili w drzwiach stanął postawny, przystojny mężczyzna o grubo ciasnych rysach twarzy i zawadiackim uśmiechu. Uwadze Tony’ego (osiemdziesięciu siedmiu jej procentom, w każdym razie) nie uszło oczko, które nieznajomy wyraźnie puścił do Hill i niech Tony’ego robot kopnie, jeśli Hill się nie zarumieniła. Następnym celem mężczyzny okazała się być Natasza, której kokieteryjnie zasalutował. Nie zrobiło to jednak na niej wrażenia. Prawie.

Czy lewy kącik ust Nataszy drgnął nieznacznie tak jakby w uśmiechu, czy Tony zaczął tracić rozum od nadmiaru toksyn, których opary unoszą się w jego warsztacie?

Zanim Tony zdążył rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw teorii uśmiechającej się Nataszy (przydałaby się do tego tabelka uzupełniona odpowiednim wykresem drgania mięśni twarzy), nowo przybyły mężczyzna odezwał się.

Tak jakby.

 

_Gdy grozi wam groza i straszy was strach_

_Gdy zło wszechpotężne przybywa od gwiazd_

_Gdy inni zawiedli i dzieje się źle_

_Ratunek zostawcie mnie!_

 

Toksyny, to muszą być toksyny. Nie ma bowiem takiej siły w kosmosie, która zmusiłaby dorosłego faceta we wcale niegłupim kostiumie do tego, żeby stanąć w lekkim rozkroku, oprzeć zaciśnięte pięści na biodrach i zacząć —

 

_To ja_ — _Kapitan Młot!_

_Na schwał jest ze mnie chłop!_

 

— śpiewać.

 

_Jedyny prawdziwy bohater dla mas_

_Co silną ma pięść i uczciwą twarz!_

_To ja_ — _Kapitan Młot!_ _Potwory rozgromię w lot!_

 

Kątem oka Tony dostrzegł, że Fury przytupuje swoim wojskowym buciorem w takt melodii. Thor uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby Boże Narodzenie (czy cokolwiek obchodzą w tym jego Asgardzie albo jakiejś innej Valhalli) przyszło o cały miesiąc wcześniej. Wnosząc z tego, jak uniósł dłonie, chyba miał zamiar zacząć klaskać. Na całe szczęście pozostali członkowie ich drużyny wyglądali na równie zdziwionych, przerażonych i zniesmaczonych (niekoniecznie w tej kolejności) co Tony, więc może nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone.

 

_Ocalę nasz Wszechświat porządnie i z klasą_

_A nie tak, jak dotąd te wasze cieniasy!_

 

Mężczyzna ekspansywnym gestem wyrzucił w górę ręce, jakby był na jakimś pierdolonym Broadwayu, a nie w centrali SHIELD.

Tak więc z drugiej strony, może już dla nich być za późno.

 

_Gdy tkwicie po uszy w nieszczęściu i biedzie…_

 

— Dziękujemy, Kapitanie, chyba już wystarczy — przerwał ten cyrk Fury, ale wbrew oczekiwaniom Tony’ego nie wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę postawić tego gwiazdora pod ścianą i rozstrzelać.

Fury wyglądał _na zadowolonego_.

Tony usłyszał skrzypnięcie posad wszechświata, który najwyraźniej zaczął zapadać się w sobie.

— Myślę, że wypowiem się w imieniu nas wszystkich — zaczął Tony, ściskając palcami nasadę nosa w nadziei, że powstrzyma do zbliżającą się migrenę (od ludzkiej głupoty zawsze zaczynała boleć go głowa) — kiedy zapytam: Nick, jaja sobie z nas robisz?

— Taki mądry, a taki głupi. — Fury pokiwał głową niby z politowaniem, obnażając zęby w drapieżnym uśmiechu. Czy chciał przez to dać Tony’emu do zrozumienia, że jeszcze słowo, a przegryzie mu aortę? Ha. — Ale ponieważ jesteś nowy w tym biznesie, staram się nie wymagać od ciebie zbyt wiele i dlatego nie oczekuję, że będziesz wiedział, kim jest nas szanowny gość.

Szano… _Szanowny_ gość?

— Z góry przepraszam za posługiwanie się takimi banałami, ale kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z prawdziwym Nickiem Furym?

— Panie i panowie — Fury postanowiła całkowicie olać Tony’ego, co stanowiło tylko dodatkowe potwierdzenie teorii o inwazji porywaczy ciał z kosmosu — przedstawiam wam nowego członka Inicjatywy, prawdziwego superbohatera, Kapitana Młota.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— To stąd ten młotek na koszulce — Bruce zauważył uprzejmie, wcelowując palcami w nowego. — Chytre.

Steve wstał z miejsca i zasalutował Młotowi z emfazą.

— Kapitanie, będę zaszczycony, mogąc pracować z innym oficerem wysokiej rangi…

— Siadaj, Rogers — odezwała się Hill, unosząc brew. — Kapitan Młot nie jest prawdziwym kapitanem. Tak jak zresztą i ty, prawda?

— Och. — Steve klapnął smętnie na swoje krzesło. — Przepraszam, zapomniałem.

Fury przewrócił okiem.

— Ta. Na gry i zabawy integracyjne czas będzie później. W każdym razie Mściciele, to jest Kapitan Młot, Kapitanie Młot, to są Mściciele. Jakieś pytania?

Clint uniósł rękę.

— Tylko jedno. Czy udział w chórze będzie od teraz obowiązkowy?

Natasza dyskretnie zasłoniła usta dłonią.

Tymczasem Młot nadal uśmiechał się lekko, mierząc niezbyt bystrym wzrokiem każdego z obecnych; zatrzymał się dopiero na Tonym. Ten zaś, wiedząc, kiedy rzeczywistość wymaga stu procent jego cennej uwagi, odchylił się w swoim fotelu, założył ręce na piersi i uniósł brew. Nie mając pewności, jakie dokładnie zasady w obowiązują w tej grze, na wszelki wypadek przestał również mrugać. Młot też nie mrugał.

_Bingo!_

Fury był jednak wyraźnie poirytowany tym idiotycznym pojedynkiem na spojrzenia i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić im na przeprowadzenie tego testu prawdziwej męskości w spokoju.

— Kapitanie…? — odchrząknął, na co nowoprzybyły ocknął się jakby z letargu i rozjaśnił salę prawdziwie szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem. (A potem mrugnął. _Frajer_ ).

— Ależ nic, nic, mój dobry człowieku o bezsprzecznie afrykańskich korzeniach! — rzekł (ludzie tacy jak Młot nie mówią, oni _rzeczą_ ) Kapitan Młot przyjemnym barytonem. — Przez chwilę obawiałem się, że może… Ale nie, teraz mam już pewność! — Zaśmiał się tubalnie. — Żaden z nich nie jest tak przystojny jak ja!

Tony ściągnął usta w wyrazie dezaprobaty, No teraz to już na pewno nie będą najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Poniżej cała piosenka, którą Marchew napisała specjalnie na potrzeby tego opowiadania. Dziękuję Ci raz jeszcze! :)
> 
>    
>  **Marchew**  
>  _Piosenka Kapitana Młota_
> 
>  
> 
> _1) Gdy grozi wam groza i straszy was strach_  
>  Gdy zło wszechpotężne przybywa od gwiazd  
> Gdy inni zawiedli i dzieje się źle  
> Ratunek zostawcie mnie!  
>  
> 
> _Ref.: To ja – Kapitan Młot!_  
>  Na schwał jest ze mnie chłop!  
> Jedyny prawdziwy bohater dla mas  
> Co silną ma pięść i uczciwą twarz!  
> To ja – Kapitan Młot!  
> Potwory rozgromię w lot!  
> Ocalę nasz Wszechświat porządnie i z klasą  
> A nie tak, jak dotąd te wasze cieniasy!  
>  
> 
> _2) Gdy tkwicie po uszy w nieszczęściu i biedzie_  
>  Gdy pod wasze okna podchodzą niedźwiedzie  
> Gdy szanse ratunku sięgnęły już dna  
> Z odsieczą przybywam ja!
> 
>  
> 
> _Ref.: To ja – Kapitan Młot!..._
> 
>  
> 
> _3) Gdy wrogie mocarstwa już zbroją głowice_  
>  Gdy potwór wykrada przecudne dziewice  
> Gdy każdy w panice chroni tyłek swój  
> Młot mój wyrusza w bój!
> 
>  
> 
> _Ref.: To ja – Kapitan Młot!..._  
> 


End file.
